The present invention relates generally to telecommunications and more particularly to improving data transmission over wave-division multiplexed fiber optic networks.
In current fiber optic networks, an electronic data stream is fed to a laser amplitude modulator. The laser amplitude modulator typically pulses or alters the laser output to create an amplitude-modulated optical signal representative of the electronic data stream. The laser amplitude modulator and laser thus define a transmitter for transmitting the optical signal over an optical fiber, which is then received by a receiver. The receiver for the amplitude-modulated optical signals of the optical data typically includes a photodiode to convert the optical signals back into the electronic data stream.
The reading of the amplitude-modulated optical data signals using a photodiode is straightforward: the optical signals either produce an electric output at the photodiode or they do not. As a result, an output electronic data stream of zeros and ones is generated.
However, optical fiber may be tapped. The optical fibers can be spliced or even merely clamped so as to obtain optical signals from the fiber. It also may be possible to tap fibers without physically touching the optical fiber, for example by reading energy emanating or dissipating along the fiber. Amplitude-modulated optical signals, with their ease of detection from a photodiode, require that only a small amount of energy be tapped and passed through the photodiode in order to be converted into a tapped electronic data stream.
To confront non-secure optical and non-optical data lines, it has been known to use public key/private key encryption so that the data stream being transmitted is encoded in a format that makes it difficult to decode. Encryption however has several drawbacks, including the need for extra processing steps and time. Moreover, public key/private key encrypted data can be cracked, and the devices and algorithms for doing so are constantly improving.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,698 purports to disclose a secure fiber optic communications system based on the principles of a Sagnac interferometer. A data transmitter is a phase modulator for modulating counter-propagating light beams sent by a receiver round a loop. The receiver includes a light source, a beamsplitter for splitting light from the light source into counter-propagating light beams and for receiving the phase-modulated light beams, and an output detector. U.S. Pat. No. 5,223,967 describes a similar Sagnac-interferometer-based system operating over a single optical fiber.
The Sagnac-interferometer-based systems described in these patents have the disadvantage that they require the light to travel over a loop, whether back and forth in a single fiber or over a long length looped fiber. As a result, either the link budget for the single fiber must be doubled, reducing the data carrying capacity for a single fiber, or else a looped fiber with significant and expensive extra length of at least twice that of a single fiber must be laid between the transmitter and the receiver. Moreover, the receiver contains the light source, as opposed to the current installed base where the transmitter has the light source.
The Sagnac-interferometer-based systems thus are expensive to build and operate, and do not work particularly well with existing systems. Moreover, because a broadband light source is desired for Sagnac-intereferometer based systems (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,698 patent at col 1, lines 66 et seq.), these systems do not work well with wavelength division multiplexed (WDM) systems in which data is transmitted over different wavelengths. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,455,698 patent describes splitting a wavelength division multiplexed system with three different wavelengths. However, two of the waevelengths are guard bands strictly used for alarm detection and not for information transmitting. See, e.g., the '698 patent at col. 13, lines 44-55.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,615 purports to describe a method for generating a return-to-zero optical pulses using a phase modulator and optical filter. The RZ-pulse optical signal transmitted over the fiber is easily readable by a detector.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,446 purports to describe an optical telecommunications system employing multiple phase-compensated optical signals. Multiple interferometric systems are combined for the purpose of multiplexing various payloads on the same optical transmission path. The patent attempts to describe a method for providing fiber usage diversity using optical coherence length properties and a complex transmit/receive system. Each transmitter has a splitter, a plurality of fibers and a plurality of phase modulators to create the multiplexed signal, which is then demultiplexed at the receiver. This system is complex and expensive.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,784 purports to describe a WDM optical communications system with remodulators and diverse optical transmitters. An external modulator is used to impart an amplitude-modulated output signal for each wavelength, as described in column 6, lines 14 to 36 of the '784 patent. Optoelectronic detectors can easily read these amplitude-modulated signals. The entirety of U.S. Pat. No. 5,726,784 is hereby incorporated-by-reference herein.